projectpantheonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
15,000 BC - Changing weather patterns curb the growth of the Violet, making it insufficient for mass consumption. Basic writing systems begin to appear. 15?? - The Synaxis formed. 1969 - (May) The Berkeley Trials begin. 1969 - (June) Charles Manson possibly exposed to XS6. 1970 - (January) Researcher on the Berkeley Trials commits suicide, leaves behind 12 note books. Only 11 survive through the years. 1970 - (March) Under the provisions of the MKUltra project, CIA researchers quickly snatch the remaining research papers from the Berkeley Trials and begin their own tests. 1970 - (July) The Witness Trials begin. 1971 - (February) First Manipulator “educated.” 1971 - (November) Project Pantheon established. 1980 - The first Manipulator is presented to President Ronald Reagan. “Jupiter Black” as he is called demonstrates his abilities at Gehenna site. 1980 - Nicolai “educated” as a Manipulator in the program. 198? - Second Manipulator “educated.” 198? - Jupiter Black goes rogue, destroys part of Gehenna site. 198? - Temporary operations for the Pantheon project moved to provisional site Sheol, with a public fas a being a half way home for children. 198? - The Third Manipulator “educated” at provisional site Sheol. 1985 - Nicolai deployed to Afghanistan to fight alongside the Soviet Army. There, Nicolai engages and kills the second American manipulator and wounds the third, whose mission it was to train Mujhadeen rebels as Manipulators. 1987 - Maria Salazar educated as a manipulator. Immediately deployed to Columbia to support operations against Pablo Escobar. 1991 - Fall of the Soviet Union 1991 - Maria fights alongside FARC rebels, and is later able to covertly destroy a significant portion of their forces with her Manipulator abilities. 1993 - Jude Fourier inducted into the Pantheon project. “Educated” Immediately. 199? - Nicolai fights alongside rebels in Bosnia. Jude is dispatched to investigate. Jude spends the next 6 months tracking down Nicolai, who has fashioned himself as a near mystical warlord. After an intense game of cat and mouse, Jude battles Nicolai. Nicolai eventually yields, and defects to the U.S. 1996 - Dr. Peter Dirac selected as new chief research technician at the rebuilt Gehenna site. Major Howard Graves selected as new Deputy Director of Operations. 2000 - Graves promoted to LTC. 2003 - Graves promoted to COL. 2003 - Invasion of Iraq. Jude and Francis are deployed ahead of the initial forces in order to secure a suspected Iraqi Manipulator, Fatima. U.S. Intelligence was previously tipped off to her existence via the detection of a series of massive bridging events by orbiting MASINT satellites. 2006 - Thaddeus and the Brian sisters, Dr. Leslie Bryan and Dr. Lane Bryan, begin to reconstruct the missing 12th notebook from the Berkeley Trials, and realize that it is a semi-corporeal, quantum computer. Construction begins almost immediately. 2007 - Maria Salazar has a romantic tryst with future Venezuelan dictator, Hugo Chavez. Maria is believed to have been responsible for the tumor that later developed in Chavez’s brain, purportedly using her manipulator powers to secretly cultivate it. 2008 - Jude performs his final mission with the Pantheon project before retiring: the exfiltration of a suspected ex-Soviet manipulator with the ability to see all possible timelines at once. The mission does not go according to plan. 2008 - Abbadon comes online, exactly 333 hours after the purported death of Dr. Lane Bryan. 2009 - Graves promoted to Brigadier General. 2010 - The Higher Man recovered in Nebraska. Their previous theories confirmed regarding the possibility of a human elevating to the level of the Tradesmen, the Synaxis move forward with their plans and fund further research into more potent combinations of XS6. 2013 - The death of Dr. Peter Dirac. Dirac is swallowed in a bridging event reportedly caused by his nascent manipulator powers that had developed after he was drugged by now rogue agent, Francis Pascal. Pascal escapes capture. Jude is recalled into service in order to investigate. 2014 - A Chinese Manipulator publicly destroys a Japanese Self Defense Force vessel off the coast of the contested Senkoku Islands, in an event which comes to be known as the Senkoku Island incident.